Smile
by SpaceRoses
Summary: A songfic based on the Lonestar song 'Smile' Worf and Jadzia in Jadzia's final moments


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Lonestar...I'm just borrowing them**

_**Smile**_

_I still remember the night we met_

_You said you loved my smile _

_But your love for me was like a summer breeze _

_Oh it lasted for a while_

_I could hold on a little tighter I know_

_But when you love someone gotta let them go._

Jadzia took one deep breath then another. All of her strength was concentrated on breathing, drawing one more breath then another. She barely glanced up when her husband Worf came in and sat down next to her. "Doctor Bashir has told me of your condition." He rumbled. "I know. He can save the symbiant but not me." She closed her eyes and took another breath. "You shouldn't grieve Worf; as long as Dax survives I'll not really be gone." Jadzia consoled.

_So I'm gonna smile_

'_Cause I wanna make you happy_

_Laugh _

_So you wouldn't see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go in style _

_And even if it kills me _

_I'm gonna smile._

Jadzia reopened her eyes. "Worf do you remember our trip last year where you dragged me all over that forest so you could show me the perfect spot to see the sun rise? Remember how mad I was?" Worf smiled at the memory and felt grief tug at the back of his mind. "I do remember Jadzia." "It's good to see you smile again. I don't want you grieving for me after I'm gone." She sighed.

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_

_Kiss me twice for goodbye_

_You can't help how you don't feel _

_And it doesn't matter why_

_Give me a chance to bow out gracefully _

'_Cause that's how I want you to remember me_

Worf looked down at Jadzia. She had fallen asleep for a few minutes. He hated how Jadzia had been reduced to this. She couldn't feel much of anything now and it wouldn't be long before she could feel nothing. Why, why, why had he left her on Deep Space 9 while he went to battle? He thought she would be safe but he wasn't counting on that blasted Carrdassain Gul to become possessed by a Pai'Wraith and appearing in the Bajoran Shrine, attacking Jadzia and critically injuring her. Now he had escaped and Jadzia was lying in Sickbay gasping out her last. Part of Worf hoped she'd just fall into a deeper sleep until she finally just slipped away and another part of him wanted her to open her eyes and speak just one last time. "Jadzia I never should have left you." Worf whispered as he brushed some hair out of Jadzia's face. Jadzia opened her eyes. "Worf you did you job and I did mine. We both knew this might happen when we got married." Worf didn't say anything, just turned his face aside so Jadzia couldn't see his pain.

_I'm gonna smile _

_Cause I want to make you happy_

_Laugh_

_So you can't see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go in Style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

"Worf you need to do something for me." Jadzia whispered. "Yes Jadzia?" "You must promise me this. It is very, very important." "I promise on my honor." Worf whispered. Jadzia reached up to grip his arm the monition setting off a symphony of alarms above her head. "This is what I want you to promise me…"

_I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage_

_Laugh_

_So you won't see me hurtin'_

_I'm going to let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna_

_Smile._

"You've got to smile and laugh every day. Do not spend the rest of you life grieving… and one other thing. You can not seek revenge on Dukat. It wasn't him. Just remember that. I won't tolerate you dying to avenge me." A pained smile crossed her weakening features. "I promise you." Worf leaned close and griped her hand in his. Jadzia smiled again and sighed. Her last word came like a summer breeze, "Smile." Worf felt her hand go limp. Bashir heard the monitor stop beeping and go flat. He was pulling his tricorder out as he ran for the biobed. He only had to scan her a few times before folding it, "I'm sorry Worf. There's nothing anyone can do now." Worf blindly nodded as the pain he had pushed back broke there way to the surface. Taking one long breath he threw back his head and howled the Klingon Death Howl. "Let the dead take note!" It seemed to say. "A warrior comes to you now." Then Worf brought his head back down and left the room, Jadzia's last word echoing in his skull, "Smile."

_Fin_


End file.
